1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to slidable plates for releasably holding bottles of the type having a narrow neck and an enlarged head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose different types of bottle holders: 2,287,731; 2,337,243; 2,386,101; 2,395,755; 2,407,529; 2,442,636; 2,457,027; and 4,037,766.